


Little Girl Lost (in a Mad, Mad World)

by mad_marquise



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here he was. There was no denying it. Eric Draven, all ripped leather and greasepaint and scraggly hair, stinking of blood and the earth and of life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost (in a Mad, Mad World)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Fic War. Prompt: 'left behind.'

Well, here he was. There was no denying it. Eric Draven, all ripped leather and greasepaint and scraggly hair, stinking of blood and the earth and of life and death. Sarah was nestled in his arms, taking it all in, and she still thought he was handsome as ever anyways. And he still gave the best hugs. Made her feel protected- he and Shelly both- shielded from the world, like the parents she never had (and no, Darla the druggie most certainly did not fucking count).

She gripped him tightly, trying to keep it together as a flood of thoughts and emotions ran through her head. _‘How did you get back? Why did you come back? Are you alive and whole? Are you a ghost? A shadow? A zombie? Where’s Shelly? Did she come back, too? Did she send you?’_

_‘How long will you even be here?’_

All of this she wanted to verbalize, but she didn’t.

He was silent, so she stayed silent as well, trying to convey her feelings without words.

Even though he was there, warm and solid in her arms, she felt like any words, any sudden movements, any double takes might break the spell, as they had been throughout the night. The times she’d seen him and spoken to him on the streets, thinking he was some run-of-the-mill street scum, until she’d felt a prickle up her spine and anxiousness and excitement and familiarity wash over her body all at once and tried to get a closer look- “Eric?" she’d murmur, eyes searching in the darkness- and then he’d be gone.

She didn’t want him to be gone again. Not after she’d already lost him. She wanted him and Shelly back- truly back, _living_ and in love, and loving her.

Her heart _hurt_ and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She didn’t want to be left behind again.


End file.
